User talk:Boltman31
just ask me any question and ill get back to you asap Comments Hiya Boltman! Just wanted to point out a few things okay? 1: Please watch your spelling. 2: Don't add your anem to a page. 3: Don't add information you aren't sure about and lastly: Don't add irrelevant information! RaptorKing Hey Boltman, please watch your spelling with guides, and try to explain what it is your writing about. Also don't do run on sentences where you mix up to three or more explanations in the same sentence within the articles, it can confuse some. I see you've already been advised so please take of yourself alright! NoLife 23:01, 7 June 2008 (UTC) monster drawing i fixed it. but you need to upload the picture for it to show. PitchBlack696 23:55, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Akantor |–{ }on the end times quest you put ankator instead of akantor. this was just to point out that its a minor mistake. ive killed 4 with fatalis buster and onslaught hammer Editing Articles When editing articles, please make sure to put suggestions and opinions in the discussion page for that article. please do not put suggestions in the article its self. Thank you. Truerurouni 16:39, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Invited to Chatroom PitchBlack696 ( talk page) 18:38, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Thank you, but its only 1130pm my time. y would i leave bad comments about you? dont forget to sign ur posts Truerurouni 06:28, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Well i was wrong twice. Ookamikazuchi 16:26, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Gravios picture LMAO, man! That was great! You could be a real MH comedian! Kudos to you! Duskfatalis2 01:52, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Re:color changing Put this code in your profile before all of your text: Then put this code after your text: Ranpos - talk 02:55, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Having Trouble? Hi Boltman31, im Truerurouni, im sure uve seen my name around the wiki. Are u havig trouble setting up ur user page to have color? if so lemme know and i can help u out. Truerurouni 19:43, 2 July 2008 (UTC) i changed it, if u dont like the color, lemme know wut color u want and ill change it Truerurouni 22:27, 2 July 2008 (UTC) White Fata Pic & A Question Okay, I saw the White Fatalis image you uploaded, and I was wondering: Is it okay If I made a copy that is transparent in the background? I also was curious about what I need to do to Teostra to get the Fire Drgn Jwl. I saw you had Fatalis Ancestor, so... please get back to me ASAP! Thanks! Duskfatalis2 23:30, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Uploading Pictures From now on, when you upload a picture that currently exists on the wiki, please save it under a diff name. when u upload a pic the currently exists, u are replacing it accidently which means that ne other places the current pic is will be changed also. to see wut i mean look at the Main Page. Thanx. Truerurouni 00:01, 4 July 2008 (UTC) what have you done to the silver rathalos guides. it took me ages to do that so only edit if ur gonna help Fadalisdestroyer666 15:30, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Hard Worker Just leting u know that ur hard work hasnt gone unnoticed. keep up the hard work boltman31. Truerurouni 17:40, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Reply Nah, I haven't killed it yet. I've been somewhat busy lately, so I haven't been playing MHF2. I did, however, get done a few Training School missions, and I only have one left until I get the Sword Saint Piercing, which would help ALOT on the Teostra... only thing is, after 10 or so tries (lol), I can't beat the Rajang with a Lance in TS. Got any ideas, please? Thanks Again Thanks for the tip, I'll try ASAP! Duskfatalis2 15:56, 12 July 2008 (UTC)